Tears Come Too Late
by Pyro Symptoms Unleashed
Summary: Piece of shite. Written in no less than three minutes, is angsty and crappy to no end. DracoGinny drama, as there is no better. But, hey, what works for me... Rated for thematic elements and my outrageous cursing.


**Author's Note:** Hi,...this is just random angstiness...if that wasn't previously a word, it is now. I just really felt in the mood for a bit of drama and a good cry, and shamefully enough, I coulnd'y find one suffiicient enough for some good tears. So I made...tada! Please don't read, it's rather horrible, short, lacking dementional characters, has no plot line, and is just...icky, nasty and overall cripe.

**Disclaimer:**not mine unless it is.

* * *

**Tears Come Too Late

* * *

**

Draco ducked as a teapot came flying at him. 

"Fuck, Weasley!" he shouted, covering his head protectively with a tea tray as more smashables came hurtling towards him. Of course his girlfriend would have to be a Chaser…

Ginny launched another cup at him, her aim thrown off only by the tears streaking down her face. "Liar!" she screamed, once again. She had neither stopped tossing things nor screaming that for the past hour.

"You lying-" she hurled a fork at Draco, cowering in the kitchen "-cheating-" she clasped a soup bowl in both hands, flinging it as hard as she could "-no-good-" Draco narrowly avoided a knife whizzing by his ear "-two-timing bastard!" she bellowed, throwing a chair at him.

Draco fell back on his arse as the chair splintered against his "shield". Within seconds, he heard the door to their bedroom being slammed open. He tentatively got to his feet and made his way through the kitchen, stepping over piles of china and porcelain and wood that littered the floor haphazardly.

He peered into the bedroom he'd been sharing with the youngest Weasley for the past two years. Ginny was hastily shoving clothes and shoes into an enchanted suitcase flung carelessly open on the bed they'd also shared.

Draco felt his heart wrenching out, yet he wasn't going to cry…he didn't think he was able to. "Ginny…please…" he begged, using her first name softly as though afraid he would hurt her more. "Don't do this." He pleaded as Ginny's tears flooded her face again. "Fuck off Draco. I don't have anything to do with you anymore, remember?" she asked, spitting back his own words at him.

Draco winced, cursing that slut Parkinson. "Ginny, please…I don't know why I said- that doesn't matter, Gin- I didn't mean it." He said tearfully, though his eyes remained painfully dry.

He never cried.

Ginny shook her head, unwilling to hear what he would say. "You know, for a while I honestly thought it would work." She spat, her voice breaking lowly. "For a while I thought you could change…I thought perhaps you'd figured out using that empty head of yours, how to love." She slammed the suitcase shut, locking it with a vicious snap.

She chuckled darkly to herself, tears choking her. "Stupid fucking me, right? Or what was it you said… "stupid brainless Muggle-loving Weasleys…still bring disgrace to the wizarding world…bad blood will out", eh? Isn't that right? Isn't that all I am to you, Draco? A stupid bloody means to an end?" she raged, ripping Draco's oversized shirt off and throwing it at him. She pulled on a spare blouse and buttoned it rapidly, tears still blurring her vision.

She stormed up to him, seemingly unaware, or uncaring to the fact that her buttons weren't matching. She glared up at him. "I loved you." She hissed, tears dripping from her chin. "I fucking loved you." Her voice tremored with intensity as she stared him in the eyes. "And you threw it away for that Slytherin slut." She shook her head sadly.

She turned back and picked up her suitcase. Shoving past him, she stomped from the room. Draco shook his head frantically. "No, Ginny wait!" he shouted, reaching around and grabbing at her sleeve. She stopped, suitcase falling to the floor.

He was on his knees now, clutching at her arms. "Please, don't go…I'll do anything, just please…give me a second chance. I can make this up to you…" he pleaded. Ginny shook her head, tears breaking loose from her eyelashes and falling down in front of him.

"You don't care. You don't give a flying fuck! You aren't really sorry for it!" she screamed, squeezing her eyes shut. She felt him lace his fingers with hers. Her heart tore in two at that moment, and she knew…no matter how many times he hurt her, she would never be the same without her. Ripping her hand from his, she opened her eyes.

"You aren't ashamed of yourself at all…why should you be- you never loved me." Her look quickly took on one of disgust. "Look at you; you can't even force up some tears to add credence to your sorry little act." With that she snatched up her suitcase and pulled away from his grasp.

She stopped once, at the doorway, her eyes cold and hurt. "Goodbye, Draco." She said painfully. His eyes closed as the door slammed shut.

* * *

Five months later on the day the Daily Prophet notified the public of the secret eloping of Ginevra Weasley, the daughter of the Minister of Magic, and Blaise Zabini, the son of a former prominent DeathEater family, the body of one Draco Lucius Malfoy was found in his flat in London; a copy of the wizarding newspaper in one hand, a vial of poison in the other, and dried tear marks on his dead cheeks… 


End file.
